Hoist the colors/Maelstrom battle
Here's how 'Hoist the colors and Maelstrom battle '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. Elizabeth Swann: It's not over. Will Turner: There's still a fight to be had. Mr. Gibbs: We've an armada against us, and with the ''Dutchman, ''there's no chance. Starlight Glimmer: It's only a fool's chance. Hector Barbossa: Revenge won't bring your father back, Starlight, and it's not something I'm intending to die for. Starlight Glimmer: You're right. Than what should we die for? The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the ''Black Pearl, ''to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats on a dielectric ship? No. No, they will see freedom warriors and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we will do. By the sweat of our brows, and the strengths of our friends, and the courage of our hearts. Everypony, hoist the colors. Rainbow Dash: Hoist the colors. Skylor: Hoist the colors. Bansha: Hoist the colors. Misako: Hoist the colors. Will Turner: Hoist the colors. Ragetti: Hoist the colors. Pintel: Hoist the colors! Mr. Gibbs: Aye. The wind is on our side, everyone. That's all we need! cheering Starlight Glimmer: Hoist the colors! Lords hoisting the colors The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! Looks like we have a favorable wind, my lord. Lord Cutler Beckett: Oh, so we do. Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day. [At the ''Flying Dutchman] Mercer: To arms! Starscream: We give no quarter! Davy Jones: Calypso. Son. (screams) [At the Black Pearl] Rarity: Why in the wide-wide world of Equestria is it raining?! Mage Medowbrook: Well, it's a bad sign. Discord: Man the capsin! Trixie: Keep that powder dry! Rainbow Dash: Maelstrom! Icebat: Hector! We need you at the helm. Hector Barbossa: Aye, that be true. Brace up yards, you cack-headed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for. [At the Flying Dutchman] Mercer: Veer off! Davy Jones: She'll not harm us. Full bore to the abyss. Starscream: Are you mad?! Davy Jones: Ha! You afraid to get wet? [At the Black Pearl] Will Turner: She's on our stern and gaining. Hector Barbossa: More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water! [At the Flying Dutchman] Davy Jones: Bow cannons! Brain Pod 94: Blow the cannons! [At the Black Pearl] Will Turner: Take us out, or they'll overbear us! Hector Barbossa: Nay! Further in. We're gonna have to cut across faster waters. Starlight Glimmer: What?! Elizabeth Swann: Prepare to broadside! Mr. Gibbs: Captain the guns! Bear a hand! Thorax: Muster your courage, guys! At the ready! [At the Flying Dutchman's ''brig] Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Twilight, think. (gasps) Half-barrel hinges! Leverage! her magic to lift the brig's door free Wish us luck, guys. We'll need it. Thundercracker: I miss her already. Skywarp: She is quite beautiful, isn't she? Sunstorm: And she knows everything. Ramjet: I can vouch for that. [At the ''Black Pearl] Pharynx: Stand to your guns! Sight the masts! [At the Flying Dutchman] Starscream: Ready all cannons! [At the Black Pearl] Flurry Heart: Hold there! Wait til we're board-and-board! Cozymonster: Fire! Starlight Glimmer: Fire! Ocellus: Fire! Fire, all! [At the Flying Dutchman] Davy Jones: Fire! [At the Black Pearl] Trixie & Will Turner: together Fire! Hector Barbossa: It be too late to alter course now, mateys! laughing the Organ Room Murtogg: Hold, there, or we'll shoot! Twilight Sparkle: Good one. I've just come to get my crown. Admirable it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere? Mullroy: Someone has to stay and guard the chest. Murtogg: There's no question, there has to be a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel. Mullroy: I blame the fish people. Murtogg: Oh, so, fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically, aren't as disciplined as non-fish people? Mullroy: Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting. Murtogg: That is true, if there were no fish people, there wouldn't be a need to guard a chest. Mullroy: If there were no chest, we wouldn't be here to guard it. & Murtogg look as Twilight Sparkle took Davy Jones' Chest Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Mac Prime Category:Corpsebridefan